Episode 514
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |chapter=595 p.16-19; 596 p.2-5, 12-15 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Franky - Sanji |rating= |rank= }} "Live Through Hell - Sanji's Fight with Men at Stake" is the 514th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Long Summary The episode opens with Nami, as she is reading the newspaper containing Luffy's recent actions. Meanwhile, the old men catch up to Nami. She eventually confronts the old men. She then proceeds to trick the group, going on how one of the old men suggested that they strip her and beat her. Haredas remarks on how Nami has the group under her control. Nami then procedes by telling the old men that she will jump off the island, she takes of her shoes and rushes towards the island while "crying". The old men quickly try to stop her and apologize. Nami then stops before she reaches the islands edge and quickly forgives the old men. She leaves them and goes with Haredas to back to his house. Nami then begs Haredas to teach her everything about the Weather ball and weather navigation, remembering all that Luffy did for her. Haredas, after Nami explains her situation to him, agrees. Meanwhile Franky, on Karakuri Island, finds a hidden lab of Dr. Vegapunk, where he finds hidden blueprints of the scientist's weapons and devil fruit research. He tells Kitton, his grandfather, and Taroimo that he will be staying in the lab to study the blueprints and asks them to bring him some cola every now and then. However, the three are still freaked out by Franky's burnt appeance. Franky eventually gets annoyed by this and puts on a tiger rug. He then lights a fire in the labs fireplace and remembers his dream. He vows that he'll get stronger and will learn how to make the Thousand Sunny the ship of dreams. However, the tiger rug catches fire and Franky quickly runs out of the lab, scaring the marines searching for him and creating "The Legend of the Scared Burning Beast of Barujimoa". Meanwhile, Sanji is having dinner with Ivankov. Ivankov tries to ask Sanji what he saw in the newspaper, but Sanji shrugs him off. Sanji quickly notices the impact of the food on his body and askes Ivankov about it. Ivankov quickly tells Sanji about the Attack Cuisine. Sanji is amazed about the recipe, thinking about how he could make his friends stronger through their daily meals. Although, he quickly wonders about if it would make Robin and Nami sexier, either way, he asks Ivankov to teach him the recipe for this wonderous dish. However, Ivankov quickly rejects Sanji's request. After some talk, Ivankov makes Sanji a deal--if he beats the 99 masters of New Kama Kenpo, Sanji will have the right to learn the recipe of the Attack Cuisine. However, along the way, the Okamas will try to put sanji in a dress and force him to be an okama again. Sanji, after some flashbacks, vows he will get stronger for Luffy and begins his training. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences *Nami's way of tricking the people is extended, including a pretended suicide. *The beginning of Sanji's fight with the New Kamas is seen in the anime. *Some of Vegapunk's blueprints of adding Devil Fruits to inanimate objects are shown in the anime. Site Navigation Category:Episodes